Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to an emission reducing ejector for an electrical system, and more particularly, to an ejector for an electrical system that both ejects the electrical circuit board and provides enhanced shielding of the electrical system.
Typically, electrical systems make use of electrical circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards, to perform various functions. The boards support electrical components and provide for electrical connection into the system. Additionally, the boards may be used to distribute heat dissipation, for modularity and ease of replacement.
Printed circuit boards are typically mounted onto shelves and/or sub-racks. The circuit boards are slid into the sub-rack and interfaced to the system via an electrical connector. Removal of a board may be difficult where the board is closely spaced to another board, or where the printed circuit board has become fused to the connector, or where internal friction with the connector impedes removal.
Another problem with these systems is that the circuit boards are often insufficiently shielded. This results in electromagnetic emissions, which may cause electrical interference. Further, the boards may become more susceptible to outside influences including static discharge transients, and electromagnetic fields generated by other equipment. These problems are exacerbated when multiple printed circuit boards are used together in sub-racks.
Thus, there is a need for an improved circuit board that facilitates easy removal from an electrical system as well as provides sufficient shielding of the system to reduce the electronic emissions, and susceptibility to electrostatic discharge, transients, and external electromagnetic fields.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved circuit board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved circuit board and sub-rack for housing the improved circuit board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide improved shielding between a circuit board and its associated sub-rack.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide ejection apparatus that facilitates ejection of a circuit board from its associated sub-rack.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide insertion apparatus that facilitates insertion of a circuit board into its associated sub-rack.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in a circuit board having an ejector member which pivots relative to the board so as to perform either one or all of an ejection function, an insertion function and a shielding function. An associated sub-rack is configured to cooperate with the ejector member.
In one embodiment, the ejector comprises contact areas which engage during insertion or ejection of the board from the sub-rack. The ejector comprises contact areas which electrically mate with the board and the sub-rack.